A Most Unexpected Guest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Rachel call back the time when Azmuth first came to the Grant Mansion.


**A newly joined member signed up just to ask me for this request. I could not refuse so I did this story just for them! Enjoy, Onetimerrequester! Hope I did okay!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was relaxing at the Grant Mansion, his best friends, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin, were snuggling up with their fiancées Rook and Whampire. Everyone was wrapped in their cozy blankets enjoying a warm cup of hot chocolate.

"I love days like this..." Ben said. "It's nice to take a break every now and then."

"Yes," Rook said, hugging Rachel. "We have earned this after many hard mission."

"Snuggle time is always the best." Sasha giggled, cuddling with Whampire.

"AH!" Ben yelped and almost dropped his drink.

"What's wrong?!" Whampire asked, startled.

"Something's tickling me!" Ben looked to his feet and saw Wildmutt. The playful Vulpimancer rubbed his head against Ben's bare foot, tickling him.

"HAHAHA! Wildmutt! No tickling!" Ben laughed.

Wildmutt chuckled and hopped onto the couch and snuggled with Ben.

The hero patted the alien dog's head. "What would I do without you guys? You're the best friends I ever had!"

Ben started to giggle when he felt something tickle him in his blanket. He looked underneath and saw Grey Matter.

"Come on, buddy. I don't need more tickles today!" Ben chuckled as he took the Galvan out.

"Sorry, Ben. Couldn't resist!" Grey Matter said.

"You sure are a playful Galvan, aren't you?" Rook said.

"Not like Azmuth, that's for sure." Ben said. "Remember when he first came here?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" Rachel said. "It all started on a cold rainy day..."

* * *

"Hurry up, Ben! We don't wanna be late!" Rachel called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ben shouted, running down the stairs. He, Rachel, Sasha, and Rook were off to the movies.

The four friends all left in a hurry. They took off in the Proto-truk.

The rain became heavier. There were hints of thunder and lightning.

But a light flashed from inside the mansion. A green light.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix.

The Galvan blinked his eyes at the tall door. He was about to go inside when a snarling alien jumped out and pinned him down.

"What the-?!" Azmuth was staring into the drooling maw of a Vulpimancer.

The door swung open. It was a Transylian. "Wildmutt! What's going on?!"

Wildmutt answered by pointing his nose at Azmuth.

"And intruder!" Frankenstrike roared, his back conductors sparked madly.

Panicking, Azmuth freed himself from under Wildmutt's paw and ran off.

But Wildmutt wasn't let going to let him get away. He let out a roar and gave chase.

"This is worse than I thought!" Azmuth slipped under a door. But came face to foot with a Loboan.

"What are you doing here, shrimp?" Blitzwolfer growled.

Azmuth was to going to show fear to this beast. "Loboan! I demand that you-"

A bandage shot out and snared Azmuth. To his horror, a Thep Khufan emerged from the darkness.

"You're not going to demand anything from us, intruder." Snare-oh snarled.

Wildmutt burst into the room and jumped towards Azmuth. He slashed the gauze, unintentionally freeing Azmuth.

The little Galvan ran for it. He kept running for this life. He ran down the stairs and headed for the front door until it opened.

Ben gasped when he saw his mentor in the mansion. "Azmuth?! What are you-"

But then, Wildmutt pounced and scooped Azmuth into his mouth!

"WILDMUTT! NO!" Ben screamed. He ran up to the Vulpimancer. "Spit him out!"

Wildmutt shook his head, mouth closed.

Ben had to get Azmuth out. But how?

He got an idea.

Ben smiled as he began tickling Wildmutt. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" he teased playfully. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Wildmutt snorted and cringed, struggling to keep his mouth closed. But the tickling became too much and Wildmutt was forced to spit Azmuth out.

The small alien was lying in a puddle of Wildmutt drool.

"Azmuth! Are you alright?!" asked Ben.

"Do I look alright?!" snapped the touchy Galvan.

"What are you doing here?!" Rook asked.

Azmuth got up and shook the saliva off him. "I keep hearing about aliens from my Omnitrix running around this planet and they don't belong to Tennyson. So I came to this mansion to investigate and unfortunately, the rumors are true and I've almost been killed!"

Wildmutt growled at Azmuth.

"Whoa! Easy, boy!" Ben tried to coax the alien to calm down. "Look Azmuth, I know this is pretty weird. But these aliens are really great guys!"

"Great guys?!" Azmuth put husband hands on his hips.

"We were just defending our home, Azmuth. For all we know, you could have been an imposter." said Snare-oh.

"We apologize for our rash action, Azmuth." said Frankenstrike.

Azmuth was not pleased. "Oh, spare me the sweet talk."

Wildmutt responded by snapping at Azmuth.

"Wildmutt! Calm down!" Ben chided the mutt. "What's gotten into you?!"

Wildmutt spoke a series of snarls and growls.

"He said..." Rachel began. "Because Azmuth smells guilty?" she translated, confused.

Azmuth turned to Rachel. "You...understand what he said? That can't be possible. The vulpin's language cannot be translated!"

"Actually, I can understand all types of canines." Rachel said. "It's a power of mine."

"What do you mean Azmuth smells guilty?" Ben asked Wildmutt.

Wildmutt barked something.

"He said...he thinks that Azmuth wants to take us away from Earth..."

Wildmutt let out a nasty snarl.

"And I won't be let him." Rachel concluded.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Azmuth said. "Not when you aliens are this unruly!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Ben said, stepping before the Omnitrix creator. "These guys belong here on Earth with the Jocklin sisters! These aliens only acted out in self defense! If you were so curious, you should have came to me first and I would have brought you here!"

The humans and aliens were stunned from Ben's outburst.

"Azmuth, these aliens are like family to me. They're the reason I even care about aliens in the first place! They never judge and are always there for me whether I need them or not! So if you want to take them away, you're gonna have to go through me! And I promise you I won't hold back!"

Rook was shocked. Ben would really go that far to defend the Grant Mansion aliens?!

After realizing his position and seeing the serious look in Ben's eyes, Azmuth came to a decision.

"Very well. I won't take them away." said Azmuth. "If you care that much for them."

"Are you kidding? These guys are the best!" Ben said. "They make my hero gig really worth while!"

And for the first time since his arrival, Azmuth smiled. "You don't say?"

"I do say!" Ben chuckled and scratched Wildmutt under his chin. "Isn't that right, boy?" he cooed. "What do you say about giving Azmuth some love?"

Wildmutt grinned.

Before Azmuth could react, Wildmutt pounced on him again and started licking him.

"Hey! Don't!" Azmuth snapped. But Wildmutt kept licking.

Then Ben heard something he never be heard before.

Azmuth giggled.

As Wildmutt kept licking, the Galvan felt his slobbery kisses tickling him.

"Ahahahaha!" Azmuth rolled over to get away from the licks, but Wildmutt ended up licking his back. Now it really tickled.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! Enough!" Azmuth yelled, trying to sound angry, but his laughter kept getting in the way.

"Now I've seen everything!" Ben laughed out. "The First Thinker Azmuth himself is ticklish!"

"I think you better stop while you're ahead, Wildmutt." Sasha said.

Wildmutt stopped. And Azmuth was once again coated in Wildmutt drool.

Frowning, Azmuth looked up at Ben. The boy was smiling wide.

"This never happened." said the Galvan. He teleported back to Galvan Prime.

"So, that was Azmuth, huh?" Rachel asked Ben.

Ben shrugged. "Yeah, he maybe a cynical grump, but he's okay."

* * *

Everyone laughed as Rachel finished the story.

"Talk about a first impression!" Grey Matter cackled.

"Yeah! Azmuth sure got a Grant Mansion welcome!" Ben said.

"I'm just glad the aliens are here to stay!" Sasha said. "Right, Whammy?"

"Of course, my sweet." Whampire kissed her lips.

Ben smiled. He was truly blessed to have such amazing friends. This family maybe unorthodox, but it was the best family of friends a hero could ever have.


End file.
